


Midnight By the Fire

by charleybradburies



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Era, Canon Related, Character(s) of Color, Community: 1_million_words, Community: fan_flashworks, Community: femslash100, Community: slashthedrabble, Drabble, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hair, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, My First Work in This Fandom, OT4, POV Female Character, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia's always enjoyed having her hair played with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight By the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Fan Flashworks Challenge #104: Kindness +    
>  femslash100 Drabble Tag #6: Octavia/Raven: Hair +   
>  1-million-words July Pool Party +   
>  slashthedrabble challenge #364: Past Prompts Revisited & #5: The Dead of Night.
> 
> A bowdrill is a ~~difficult but rewarding~~ way of making fire by friction. Yes, I know how to do it.

Raven's skilled hands were light and comforting in Octavia's hair, stroking the locks and undoing as many knots as she could; Octavia was too tired to raise her head from Raven's lap to thank her, but she imagines doing so, and hopes that counts for something.

Leaves nearby crackle underneath Bellamy's boots, and Clarke comes up behind him, her voice coming from the same place he's working his bowdrill to light the fire.

"How is she?" Clarke asks. Raven's body shifts, leaving Octavia's head against the fleshier part of Raven's thigh, and Octavia can't help but wonder how Raven would react to her hand underneath her head, just close enough to touch her - whether she'd move away, hoping Octavia wasn't awake anymore.

She was too tired to be thinking about things, let alone things that take so much energy, but she can smell Raven, not just the dirt and grease and rainwater, but _her_ , and when Octavia momentarily entertains the thought of how good she must taste, she gulps.

"Seems relatively fine. She's stopped bleeding," Raven attests. Bellamy and Clarke sigh in relief. The trio speaks no more, and Octavia falls asleep with Raven's fingers still playing with her hair.


End file.
